


Crush

by LadyofShalott



Series: Hide Your Love Away [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's had a crush on Nancy for ages....but that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of these people, and no assumptions should be made about them. No harm is intended. 
> 
> This *almost* ended up being Jeff Morgan/Nancy Wilson, but my muse had other ideas, and this ficlet spawned a series of ficlets. The "William" referenced is Jeff's character in P.S. I Love You.

"You're doing it wrong." She kneels in front of him and places his fingers where they need to be on the neck of the guitar. "That's why you keep telling me your wrist hurts. Are you sure you're not left-handed?"

 _That's not the only reason I keep telling you my wrist hurts,_ Jeff thinks. "Yeah, I'm sure." He sighs and smiles tiredly. "I understand in concept why William has to be a musician. What I don't understand is why they cast me, because I can't play guitar, and I can't sing."

"You _can_ play guitar. You just haven't learned yet. By the time you have to film it, you'll be fine. And you don't have to sing. You just have to lip sync. Much easier." 

She grins up at him and when her eyes meet his, he is transported for a moment back to 1978. He was 12 years old, he'd just discovered Heart, and he was in love with Nancy Wilson. A year and a half after that , he discovered Led Zeppelin -- don't ask him why it took so long. He can't tell you. Anyway, he discovered Led Zeppelin, and by default, Robert Plant, and Nancy became just some lady with amazing red hair and an awesome voice. 

"Okay... am I Milli or Vanilli?" Jeff asks, and figures he should probably be embarrassed that he's even heard of Milli Vanilli, but they both laugh and he's back in 2006... and yeah, he kind of remembers why Nancy was his first love. He never thought he'd meet the woman, much less have her teaching him to play guitar. Jeff's a different person now, and physically she doesn't do anything for him, but the thought of disappointing her kills him a little bit inside. 

She stands up and stretches, light catching in her hair for a moment before she leans down to kiss his forehead. "I need to go pick up my kids. Keep working on it, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeff stands and walks her to the door. "Thank you for being so patient."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing fine."

 

Jeff is man enough to realize that he's going to need reinforcements if he's not going to make a complete fool of himself. The perfect solution comes to him as he reaches for the guitar. He leaves it where he set it and picks up his phone instead

"Let me get this straight," his savior begins when they're seated on the sofa. "They got Nancy Wilson from Heart to teach you to play the guitar and you decide you need _me_? Are you crazy?"

"No...but it's okay if I fuck up when you're teaching me, because you have no expectations." 

"Oh, don't give me that look, Morgan. You know I can't take the puppydog eyes..."

Jeff nods. "That's my other problem. Nancy's immune to the secret weapon. She has kids. She just tells me to suck it up and try again."

"Okay, so what's the problem as far as learning to play?"

"My wrists are killing me. I guess it's just because I'm not used to playing yet."

"Or it's because you're hiding out in your bedroom at night jerking off because you've had a crush on her since you were a kid."

"Bitch," Jeff says fondly, laughing despite himself.

"You want me to teach you or not?" Christian pulls his boots off and tells Jeff to scoot forward on the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"It's easier this way," Christian replies, sitting behind Jeff. "Now, go ahead and pick up the guitar." He slips his arms around Jeff and guides his hands to where they need to be on the instrument.

Jeff can't concentrate with Christian's chin resting on his shoulder, or those arms around him. 

"Just relax and let yourself feel the music." Christian shifts a little behind him, allowing Jeff to get more comfortable.

Jeff feels everything but the music. He feels the tickle of Chris's hair against his ear, his warm breath on his cheek, the motion of Chris's slow, steady breathing, the beat of Chris's heart through their clothes...but mostly he feels himself enveloped in warmth, and something inside him that he never knew was frozen melts. When it gives way, he feels as if he can breathe again for the first time in months.

"The first time in my life that I punched Jensen and meant it was the night you left him," Chris says conversationally, moving Jeff's fingers to a different chord. 

"I was afraid that it was a package deal, you know -- that if we split up, Jensen would get full custody of you and Steve." He smiles at that and leans back a little more. 

"Are you kidding? Steve and I are the two people in the world who will call him on his bullshit every single time." Christian smiles, too, but there's a touch of sadness in his eyes that Jeff can't see from his position. "Things haven't really been the same with us since then."

"I don't get why you punched him. I thought he was one of your best friends."

"I've been cheated on so many times, Jeff, you can't even imagine. I know how it feels. You didn't deserve that."

Jeff's hand chooses that moment to cramp, drawing into a claw, and he can barely hold on to the guitar.

"Are you all right?" Christian asks, and Jeff can hear the concern in his voice as he squirms out from behind him and comes to kneel in front of him, much as Nancy had earlier. 

"Cramp," Jeff grits out and lets Christian take the guitar from him and set it aside. 

"Try to relax the muscles. I'm going to help." Chris takes Jeff's left hand in his own and begins to rub slow, soothing circles with his thumbs. As he moves from Jeff's wrist to his palm and finally out to his fingers, he feels tense muscles give as the cramps release.

Jeff breathes a sigh of relief and slumps against the couch cushions. He watches Christian through eyelids currently at half mast. Christian hasn't let go of his hand yet; just keeps it between his own, letting the heat keep the muscles from tightening back up.

"I really want to kiss you," Christian confesses.

"I really want you to," Jeff concedes, smiling as Christian first places a kiss to his palm, then his wrist, then there's a slow progression of lips and tongue working their way up his arm until finally Christian reaches the sensitive spot just below his left ear.

"Hi," Christian murmurs against Jeff's skin. He's crawled up onto the couch beside Jeff, and Jeff feels the same steady, gentle suffusion of warmth that swept over him earlier. 

It fills him near to bursting, and he can barely comprehend it, much less explain it. All he knows is that the emptiness that had taken up residence in him since he left Jensen...hell, the emptiness that Jensen had never been able to fill... is gone. He realizes, too, that Christian is a large part of why he came through that fiasco of a breakup with his sanity intact. In fact, he remembers, Chris and Steve called him pretty much daily during the first few weeks to check on him and make sure he was okay. Steve still calls from time to time, and they have dinner and drinks whenever they're in the same place at the same time, but Christian has kept in touch every day. It amazes him that the guy he met through the man who broke his heart managed to become one of the best friends he's ever had. Then something hits him, and he moves so that he can see Christian's eyes.

Sometime in the last few months, he's gone and fallen in love, and he hasn't even realized it...until now.

He tangles his fingers in Christian's hair and kisses him desperately, needing the connection, needing...something...that he can't seem to define. Chris responds in kind, pulling Jeff closer and clinging to him as if he'll never let him go.

"I don't cheat, Jeff," Christian says breathlessly. "I may fuck up in other ways, but I swear that I'll never do that to you if you want to try this.... us..."

"I think I'd like that," Jeff says against Christian's lips, because for some reason, he can't stop kissing him.

"GoodbecauseIthinkIloveyou," comes out all in one word and Christian can't quite look at Jeff.

"I know I love you," Jeff replies and tilts Chris's chin up so that he's looking him in the eyes again. He's sure this is the first time since he's known Chris that the man has gone shy on him about anything.

They're comfortable together already, and tear themselves apart long enough to order dinner. Jeff decides, though that he needs Christian's lips like he needs air, and the time until their food is delivered is devoted to more kissing. He's fairly sure that his eyes are completely glazed when he goes to the door to collect their dinner and pay the delivery man, leaving a completely debauched-looking Christian on the couch. 

They manage to keep their hands off of each other long enough to eat...but just barely. It's almost dark, and long shadows creep across the living room. The darkness is close and comforting, but all Jeff can think about is Christian upstairs in his bed. There is a faint whisper of "Stay", and a slow untangling of limbs and Jeff's still trying to make sense of the incandescent warmth inside him that's showing no signs of abating. 

 

Hours later Jeff wakes up, some part of him needing to make sure that this isn't all a dream. Christian's skin glows a faint silver in the dusting of moonlight that provides the only illumination in the room. His presence is warm and solid and comforting, much as it has always been. Jeff lets himself drift to sleep again, secure in the knowledge that this time he's found the real thing.


End file.
